Beautiful
by AnimeGirl123456
Summary: Akito has beat Yuki, both physically and mentally his entire life. But when Haru finds out everything changes. His life is perfect and he feels as though nothing could hurt him, but what happens when the face that haunted him for so long returns? Can the ox save the rat before its too late? WARNING: Contains rape, abuse and boyxboy. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers it's me, AnimeGirl back with my second story, yay! I would like to thank one of my close friends, Rainbow shipper for helping me come up with the name for this fic. I know that this storyline has sorta been used a lot, but I love all the angst and hurt/comfort that comes with it so here it is, my second story! Disclaimer: I AnimeGirl do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters.**

CH.1

**HARU'S POV**

There is something wrong with him, with Yuki. He's being distant, more distant than usual and when I look into his purple eyes all I see is sadness. No one has noticed, not even Tohru, just me. Yuki was my first love, and still is; I'm in love with Yuki Sohma. I find his purple eyes hypnotizing, his pale skin beautiful, like that of what I'd imagine an angel to look like, his greyish hair hanging just right around his perfect face, and his fragile body almost impossible to resist. Maybe that's why it hurts me to see him in so much pain. I want nothing more than to wrap my arms around him and take away all his pain, all his fears, all his problems. Of course I would never say all that out loud.

Today I'm going over to Shigure's to see Yuki. Shigure is hiding from his editor in some unknown area, Tohru is going out with Hana and Uo, and Kyo…well he's never there anyways, so I plan on finding out what's wrong with Yuki.

I pull myself from my thoughts as best as I can and hop on my motorcycle, heading towards Shigure's. my mind still swirls with thoughts of what could be wrong with Yuki, no matter how hard I try not to think of it, as I speed down towards Shigure's. I hope this goes well.

**YUKI'S POV**

_"No! Please, don't!" I whimper into the darkness at the monster of a person who seems to love hurting me. He smirks sadistically as he rams into me roughly. I would cry or scream but that just encourages him. I would try to wriggle free but he'll hit me if I try to run. He continues to hammer into me until I'm bleeding and even then he doesn't stop. He's still shoving into me as I lie there helpless, still whispering in my ear how worthless, how disgusting I am. I lose control and start to cry when he smacks me. He finishes and pulls away from me, leaving me to curl into a ball and cry. He stops in the doorway, still smirking maniacally, and says six words that crush my soul and tear to pieces my already shattered heart._

_ "__**No one **__will __**ever **__love you…"_

I bolt upright from the couch, which I had fallen asleep on. For a minute my eyes flick around the room, making sure it was truly only a dream. More like a memory….Akito, he has always been a source of great pain for me. He beat me when I was younger and lately he's been calling for me more often and doing…..more than just beating me.

_"__**No one **__will __**ever **__love you…" _the words come back to me and I put my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. He's right. No one will ever love something as disgusting and worthless as me. Why would anyone want me after what Akito has done to me? _'Haru' _the name flashes through my mind. Haru is perfect. Sometimes I find myself getting lost in his grey eyes, find myself wanting to play with his two toned hair, and I find myself wanting to lean against his toned body and feel his strong arms wrapped around me. I love him but Haru, perfect Haru, would never love worthless, helpless me.

I sat there with a bittersweet smile gracing my face until the doorbell rung snapping me out of my self-pity. Sighing, I got up to answer it. Seeing who was at the door, I almost died of heartache.

"Hey." Haru said. I love Haru and I love spending time with him, but it hurts because I know he couldn't ever love me.

"Hey. Um what are you doing here? That stupid cat isn't here if you came to fight him." Haru just gave me a weird look and then stepped into the house.

"I came to see you." He stated as if I should have expected it. It surprised me beyond belief, my eyes widening and my mouth opening in a small 'O'.

"Why?" I asked, receiving a serious look from Haru.

"I'm worried about you." He said as if it were normal. Too surprised for words, I shut the door and sat back down on the couch, he did the same, sitting next to me.

"There's nothing wrong with me; there's nothing for you to be worried about." I lied through my teeth, not looking at him. He couldn't have actually noticed that I've been acting different lately, could he? I heard an aggravated sigh and looked over to him.

"Don't lie to me, Yuki. I can tell something is wrong, I can read you like the back of my hand." He growled angrily and I looked down in shame. _'It's not that I don't __**want **__to tell you, Haru. I just __**can't **__tell you…." _That's what I **wanted **to say.

"Yuki, I just want to help you….." he said, his voice softer and less angry. I can't tell him, I can't tell him, I can't tell him! I was starting panic on the inside when suddenly the door opened and Shigure walked in.

"Welcome home Shigure." I smiled as I got off the couch, thankful for the interruption. At least I **was **thankful…..

"Thanks Yuki, oh and Akito wants to see you. He said he'd send a car." I stiffened and my eyes widened in fear, that, luckily, Haru couldn't see. Why?! I don't want to see Akito! I can't handle any more stress right now! I was unnerved and extremely anxious but I refused to let it show. Shigure gave me a sympathetic look because he knows what will happen once I get there. Shigure and Hatori are the only people who know about what Akito does to me, though they've never tried to stop him or even just comfort me afterwards. Not that they can anyways, Akito is the head of the family. To put it simply, if you cross him, you're in for a world of shit. I, however, am the only one unlucky enough to have to do deal with his mental and physical abuse on a regular basis. Plus I'm the only one he….. I can't even say it. I was about to start bawling right there but then I remembered Haru sitting on the couch behind me.

"Okay, did he say when?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from cracking. Shigure gave me another sympathetic look before answering.

"No, all he said was that he'd send a car." I nodded and turned back around, walking back over to Haru who had heard the entire conversation. Hopefully he didn't see me stiffen.

"I have to go see Akito, so you need to leave." Saying his name out loud made me sick. Haru studied me for a second before standing up.

"Okay." He walked closer until he was standing right beside me. "Tell me if you need **anything **okay?" he whispered and looked into my eyes to which I nodded, then he left.

I walk upstairs to my room and grabbed my school uniform since Akito had been leaving me in that room until morning. Then I sat on my bed, my knees pulled against my chest and my face buried in my knees, and wept. Why do I have to be Akito's target? I sat in that position, crying until I heard Shigure call from downstairs

"Yuki! The car is here!" he shouted. Taking deep breaths, I walked downstairs. Shigure was standing by the doorway and when I got to the door he pulled me into a hug, which I took gratefully.

"I'm so sorry…." He whispered as he pulled away. I merely smiled desolately at him.

"It's not your fault." And then I left. I slipped into the car Akito sent for me, trying not to panic.

The car pulled to a stop in front of the Sohma estate. I stepped out and took a deep breath before walking into the building. As soon as I walked in I saw Akito waiting for me. Before I could stop myself, my eyes widened in fear. Akito smirked at this, loving how scared he made me, how much power he had over me. He walked up to me and put a hand on my cheek.

"Hello Yuki." He said, "You look frightened. Do I scare you Yuki? Are you afraid of me?" When I closed my eyes and gulped he laughed. He moved closer to me, is mouth right next to my ear.

"Good." He whispered and smacked me across the face with such force, it sent me to the floor, groaning in pain. Akito grabbed my hair and started pulling me towards 'my room'. We reached the room and he threw me down on the hard wood floor. I sat up just in time to see him coming at me with rope in his hands. He smiled that psychotic smile of his at me and bound my wrists behind my back, before pulling out a whip. I stared at him, my eyes wide in terror.

Akito said nothing, only reached forward and tore my shirt off. Then he pulled me to my feet, pulled my bound wrists above my head, and pushed me into the wall, my back facing him. He cracked the whip down across my back but only hard enough to make it red and definitely not enough to make me scream. The second whip however felt more like a knife to my back, and I could feel blood running down my skin as I screamed in pain.

"AHHHH!" I heard Akito chuckle behind me as I screamed. Why? Why does he enjoy hurting me?

"What's wrong Yuki? Does it hurt?" he taunted me. _Crack! _Another whip, another stream of blood, and another pained scream.

"It hurts doesn't it?" _Crack, crack! _Two more whips, two more streams of blood, and two more screams. I laid my forehead against the cold wall as I cried. The pain was too much this time, I couldn't stop myself from crying and screaming in agony. Akito came up behind me, and touched the four deep gashes in my back.

"Too bad no one cares enough to save you." Akito said in a monotone voice, his words cutting into me deeper than the whip did. He spun me around, slamming my back against the wall. I didn't even have enough time to grunt in pain, for in the next second his mouth was on mine, kissing me. **Hard. **So hard that he cut my bottom lip with his teeth. Shivers began to course through my body because I knew what was coming to me next. For the second time, Akito grabbed me by my, now disheveled, grey hair and slammed me to the ground.

He stripped me of my clothes, slipped out of his robe **(A/N: I'm sorry I have no clue what they call it! Anyone know?) **and climbed on top of me. All I could do was lie there, unable to push him away, sobbing.

"Please Akito! Please do-" my words were cut off by a punch to the face , busting my already cut lip wide open.

"Shut up!" He yelled angrily as he thrust into me, completely dry, without any preparation.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain. His nails dug into my hips as he thrust into me mercilessly. I knew crying would only encourage him to hurt me even more but I couldn't help it, I was crying harder than I'd ever cried in my entire life.

"Pl-please s-stop! It h-hurts!" I begged. Akito only smirked and thrust harder, and faster. He moved his mouth to my ear as he continued thrusting.

"Poor defenseless Yuki, helpless Yuki." He hissed. "No one wi-"

"Someone will l-l-love and w-want me! Your wr-wrong! I'm not worthless or d-disgusting!" I yelled cutting him off. Angered, he dug his nails harder into my hips, drawing blood

"Do you really think anyone will want your scarred body after I've stolen your innocence? If they don't want you, how can they love you? If your life actually had meaning I wouldn't be doing this to you, Shigure and Hatori wouldn't **let **me do this to you. You've been violated, beat; how is that **not **disgusting?" Akito seethed and I cried harder. He was right, everything he said was absolutely, a hundred percent right. Akito thrust one last time before filling me with his seed. He pulled out, untied my wrists, and slipped his kimono back over his shoulders.

"**No one **will **ever **want you or love you. You repulsive, meaningless vermin." And then he left me to curl into a tight ball in the corner of the room and cry. This time he'd left me in an extremely poor condition. My lip was busted open, I had four deep gashes across my back, my wrists were rope burned, and it felt like someone took a knife to my insides.

The door opened causing me to quiver and press myself farther into the corner, thinking it was Akito back to hurt me even more.

"P-please don't h-hurt m-m-me..." I pleaded. A hand was placed gently on my shoulder, letting me know it obviously wasn't Akito. I looked up to see Hatori, his long bangs just barely covering up the guilty expression on his usually stoic face. Slowly he pulled me to his chest, one arm wrapped tenderly around my back, the other stroking my disheveled greyish hair as I sobbed into his chest. He took off his lab coat and put it around my shoulders before picking me up and bringing me to his office where he cleaned me up. Afterwards he laid me on the couch in his office, sitting on the edge himself.

"I'm so sorry Yuki." He whispered looking down. I was still too paralyzed with fear to answer so I stayed silent and after a minute I started to drift off to sleep.

"You're not worthless or repulsive. You're not vermin. Someone will love you Yuki, I promise." That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep, engulfed by nightmares.

**Just kill me now! I'm so sorry, people, for being such a terrible person and writing this T^T. Don't worry though, everything gets better…eventually….**


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

HARU'S POV

I was standing in the hallway with Kyo and Tohru, thinking of last night. When Shigure said Akito wanted to see Yuki, Yuki stiffened. Why? I don't know but I plan to find out. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the rat ambling towards us. Is he…limping? When he reached us I looked closer at his face and noticed that his lip was busted. Tohru and Kyo saw him and Tohru turned to him, seeing his lip she took a step towards him.

"Yuki, what happened to your lip?" she asked worriedly, receiving a fake smile from Yuki.

"I'm fine Mrs. Honda, its nothing." he replied. He was lying, I could see it in his eyes.

"BRINGGGG!" the bell rung through the halls and students started rushing to their classes. Tohru and Kyo started walking to class but I stepped in front of Yuki before he could follow them.

"What happened Yuki?" I asked softly once the halls emptied.

"Like I told Mrs. Honda, it's nothing." He stated and tried to walk past me but I stepped in front of him again.

"Didn't I tell you not to lie to me?" I retorted sternly. He was panicking, I could see it. He didn't say anything; he just tried once again to walk past me. This time I grabbed his arm and he visibly flinched. When I looked into his eyes, I saw fear. _Fear!? Why!? _I immediately let go.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"I need to go to class." He mumbled and pushed past me. I watched as he limped down the hallway.

When I grabbed his arm….he was afraid. Why was he afraid?

The bell had just rung and I was waiting for Yuki just outside the school gates. When I saw him stumbling out I ran towards him.

"Yuki!" I yelled. His gaze met mine as I reached him.

"What do you want Haru?" he hissed, looking away.

"I just need to talk to you." I said as we continued walking, the only ones on the sidewalk. Once we were far enough away from the school I stepped in front of him, blocking his path and causing him to stop walking.

"Yuki tell me what happened." I demanded. There it was again, that panicky look.

"Nothing happened! I'm perfectly fi-"

"Stop lying! I'm not dumb, I know something has been causing you pain and I know your lip isn't busted because of 'nothing!" I yelled which made him cringe. "I hate seeing you like this…" I whispered and brushed a stray bang out of his eyes. Yuki took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his entire body trembling.

"Not here…" he murmured. I nodded and we continued our walk back to Shigure's.

Once we got there we went straight to Yuki's room. He sat on the edge of the bed, still trembling, and I sat beside him

"Was it….. Did Akito do this to you? Did he hurt you?" I asked gently, remembering how terrified he was the night before when Akito was mentioned. Yuki stiffened immediately, his eyes shut tightly, and nodded.

"What did he do to you?"

"He…" he took a deep breath, "He beat me, like he has all my life." He whispered and cast his eyes downward. Slowly, I covered his hand with mine in an attempt to comfort him. This explained everything: why he'd been so distant, why he flinched when I grabbed his arm. The only thing it didn't explain was his limp. If Akito did what I think he did…..

"Is that…all he did?" I asked in the gentlest voice I could muster. Yuki squeezed my hand, shaking his head, and I could see the pain in his beautiful purple eyes.

"No, he….." tears formed in the corners of his eyes, "He r-raped me." He choked out, the tears beginning to fall; the rat looked absolutely heartbroken. I pulled him into a tight hug and wrapped my arms around his waist. His arms circled my neck as he cried into my shoulder while I ran my fingers through his leaden hair soothingly. The only thing that kept me from going black and finding and beating that bastard was that Yuki needed me.

"I'm so sorry Yuki. Is there anything I can do?" he tilted his head so it was still against my shoulder, looking up at me.

"J-just hold me, please." He whimpered. I smiled down at him and nodded. A few moments passed before I broke the silence.

"Did you ever tell anyone?" I asked.

"Shigure and Hatori know but they never tried to help." He said. Now I wanted to kill Akito, Shigure, and Hatori. Yuki's arms tightened around my neck and he cried harder. I figured he must have been reliving every second of what Akito did to him.

"I-it hurt so m-much! H-he forced me to the g-ground and t-t-tied up m-my hands so I c-couldn't get a-away! I b-begged him to st-stop! Why d-didn't he st-stop!?" he cried and my hold on him tightened. How anyone could hurt Yuki was beyond me.

"I don't know Yuki, but I'm here for you, okay? I always was and always will be." I said. He nodded and buried his face deeper in my shoulder, his salty tears soaking my shirt, my fingers still running soothingly through his grey hair.

"I was so scared Haru." He whispered.

"I know but I'm here now and that bastard is gone. Just relax." I said and he nodded against my shoulder again. I looked over at the clock on his bedside table. It was already nine o' clock!? I pulled away just enough to look into his amethyst eyes.

"It's late, you should go to sleep." Yuki crawled to the top of the bed and slipped under the covers but when he still held it up, I was confused.

"Will you…..stay with me?" he asked blushing. Yuki wanted me to lay with him; he was leaning on me for support and it's just what I'd always wanted. I shimmied under the covers next to him.

"Of course." I smiled. I laid on my side and Yuki curled up against my chest. After a few minutes the both of us fell asleep in each other's arms.

**So there it is chapter 2. The chapters in this fic are shorter than in Never (my first fic). Tell me what you think. Much love to everyone who reads my amateur bullshit.**

**AnimeGirl123456**


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3

YUKI'S POV

The bright rays of light that shone through the curtains arose me from my slumber. When I awoke the first thing I noticed was that I was snuggled into a muscular chest and strong arms were wrapped around me. Haru…. He stayed with me all night, my heart swelled at the thought. I looked up into his face and played with a strand of his hair, smiling. He looked so peaceful in his sleep.

"Haru." I shook him a little but all he did in response was groan to which I giggled.

"Haru wake up." I shook him a little harder and this time his eyes fluttered open, landing on me and he smiled softly.

"Good morning." He said, sitting up and stretching, a yawn slipping from his mouth. Even when he's just woken up he's still perfect.

"Morning." I said, returning his smile and sitting up as well. Last night, I told Haru everything and he just held me in his arms as I cried and allowed someone to comfort me for the first time. He didn't seem disgusted or repulsed by me. I found myself hoping that maybe, just maybe he loved me. But of course that's insane. He just didn't say anything…right?

"Hey Haru?" I asked, trying to get his attention. He turned from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed stretching, and looked at my serious expression.

"Thank you for, you know… last night." I stated looking down at the floor.

"You have no reason to thank me, but it was no problem." He said standing and walking over to stand in front of me. I looked straight into his eyes, my expression sincere.

"I'm serious, Haru; thank you." I said as I stood from the bed. He smiled and gently set his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll always be here if you need me." He whispered before leaving the room, probably to go change. All my thoughts and feeling swirled around in my head. If anyone else had tried so hard to get the secret out of me I wouldn't have budged, but it was Haru and he was actually concerened for me. When he held me in his arms as I cried last night I felt safe, like nothing could harm me. Haru is the only person I truly trust; the only one I know would _never _hurt me.

I sighed and changed my clothes before heading downstairs to find that Tohru had already made breakfast. Kyo was sitting at the table with a pissed off expression on his face, as always, Haru was sitting across from him, his face back to being void of emotion, Tohru was coming in with the food, and Shigure was watching me from the corner of his vision. He thinks I didn't notice when he did that but I did; I always did.

When I reached the bottom step everyone's gaze turned to me. Kyo rolled his fiery eyes and turns back to his food, Tohru smiled sweetly at me, and Shigure walked towards me.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He whispered and I could feel Haru's eyes boring holes into me as I nodded and allowed Shigure to lead me onto the porch, far enough away that no one could eavesdrop on us. Worry and guilt were the emotions etched into his features.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Shigure places a hand on my shoulder causing me to shiver. He notices and pulls back.

"Don't worry about me; I'm fine." I lie, flashing him my best fake smile. Shigure was about to respond but he was cut off by a voice behind us.

"No he's not." Haru said, coming to stand beside me, anger evident in his face. _What the hell is he doing? _Shigure turned to him with a confused look on his face. "What?" he asked simply.

"Ofm course he isn't '_okay'_!" Haru practically yelled at Shigure. He was trying not to go black, it was extremely obvious. Shigure looked at me, then at Haru, then back to me.

"You told him?" Shigure asked. He, Hatori, and me weren't supposed to let _anyone _find out about what Akito does to me and up until now I've kept the secret.

"He knew something was up; I couldn't lie to I kind of needed someone at the moment." I muttered the last part. "I'm sorry." Shigure gave me a stern look.

"You know Akito would be furious if he found out about this, don't you?" he scolded. Haru was fuming and he couldn't hold back his black side anymore. He stepped in front of me so he was right in front of Shigure.

"Haru?" It was too late; I was too late and he exploded. Why was he getting so angry over me, over something that was none of his concern?

"Yuki doesn't need to apologize! He needed someone to be there for him which Hatori and your sorry ass never did!" Haru screamed and Shigure looked away in shame. I had no idea what to do, no one had ever stood up for me before, but this wasn't any of Haru's business.

"Haru, stop it!" I shouted hoping that I wouldn't have to physically intervene. Haru grabbed the Shigure's collar, bringing his face closer. Shigure had guilt written all over his face. I sprung forward, grabbing Haru's arm and trying to pull him away; no such luck.

"You knew and you never told anyone! You never even so much as comforted him after it was over! You never even _tried _to help him!" he raised his fist, ready to punch him. Oh god, no, this cannot be happening. Haru's starting to frighten me a little. I know he'd never hurt me but still…..

"Haru stop it! You're starting to scare me!" I yelled and tugged harder on his arm. Almost instantly after the words came from my mouth, Haru dropped Shigure who muttered an apology and scurried off. I let go of Haru's arm and he looked into my angry face.

"What the hell were you doing Haru?!" I yelled.

HARU'S POV

Yuki's angry with me; he has every right to be too. I shouldn't have followed them and I shouldn't have blown up like that but I just….. When Shigure started scolding him for telling me I just snapped.

"I'm sorry, I just lost control." I stated as he stood there enraged.

"Why!? First of all, it's none of your business and second, there was no reason for you to blow up like that!" Yuki yelled. How could he not know what I blew up for?

"I know it's none of my business and I'm sorry but it makes me angry that they knew all along and didn't do anything. I've been holding back since last night. When you told me what that bastard did to you, I wanted to kill him; I **want **to kill him." I admitted to him. His expression didn't falter but I could tell he didn't want to believe that I was angry** for **him.

"But that makes no sense! Why!?" he yelled getting frustrated. Now is my chance; he wants to know why, I'll tell him why. I looked into his amethyst orbs and stepped closer so I was directly in front of him.

"I was mad that you were being hurt; I hate seeing you in pain because I'm in love with you." I declared to which Yuki's eyes widened in disbelief. _Is it really that hard to believe that I love you? Why don't you believe me?_

"You're w-what?" he whispered. I gently cupped his cheek in my palm.

"I said I'm in love with you, Yuki." He shrugged away from my hand, his eyes still wide as saucers.

"Don't mess around with me!" he yelled. I furrowed my brow and cupped his cheek again.

"Why would I joke about something like this? I'm serious Yuki; I love you."

**CLIFFHANGER BWAHAHAHAHA! I'll have the next chapter up soon 3**


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4

HARU'S POV

"Why would I joke about something like this? I'm serious Yuki; I love you." Yuki averted his agze, looking at the ground.

"Why? There's nothing special about me. You should be disgusted by me, I'm filthy and worthless." He whispered. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why would he ever think so badly of himself? Then it hit me, it must have been Akito who's convinced him he isn't good enough. I brought my free hand to his other cheek, forcing his amaranthine colored eyes to meet my ashen ones.

"Yuki I **do **love you. You don't disgust me, I think your amazing. I love every part of you. You aren't worthless; you mean the world to me and all your friends. You're the smartest person I know, your strong, you have a kind personality, and on top of all that your gorgeous." I confessed honestly. Halfway through my confession silent tears had started streaming down his cheeks.

I brushed his tears away with my thumbs before I leaned down and touched my lips to his gently. When I pulled back his eyes were still shut tightly. Yuki's eyes fluttered open, an almost unnoticeable smile tugged at his lips, and a rosy color tinted his cheeks as our eyes met yet again.

"Haru that was my first **real **kiss…" he blushed harder and touched his lips with his fingertips. A bright smile covered my face and I couldn't help but think to myself, _Good._ Yuki reached for my hand timidly as if he thought I'd refuse him or yell at him for holding my hand, so I grabbed his instead and laced our fingers together.

"Haru I love you too." Yuki whispered almost inaudibly. I pulled him into a tight hug, his arms around my neck, his head resting on my shoulder, and my arms securely around his waist. We stayed that way for about five minutes before I pulled away and laced our fingers together again and started back inside.

First we walked into the dining room where everybody was before we left but no one was there, and there was no one in the kitchen, the living room, or any of the rooms upstairs. So we snuggled up on the couch, me sitting by the arm of the couch with an arm around Yuki's shoulders as he leaned into my side, his legs folded under him. We talked about everyday things for a while but eventually we ran out of things to say.

"Haru?" Yuki asked, shifting so he was sitting a little straighter so he could look into my eyes.

"Yeah?" he opened his mouth about to say something but then shut it again; he was hesitating.

"Never mind." He said about to shift back to the position he was previously in but I gently placed my hand on his cheek.

"What were you going to say?" I asked as I caressed his cheek with the back of my fingers.

"What if…Akito finds out about….this?" Yuki asked and I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes at the mere thought of Akito finding out.

"He won't." I stated simply as if it were a fact.

"But what if he **does**?" he countered. Yuki really is terrified of Akito but who wouldn't be after everything Akito's put him through?

"Don't worry. I promise I won't let him hurt you again." I told him. He nodded but looked down, still seeming doubtful. I hooked two fingers under his chin and lifted his face.

"Yuki," I looked deeply into his purple eyes, "**I promise.**" I whispered and closed the small gap between us, pressing my lips to his gently. Yuki's lips were soft, so unbelievably soft. I pushed softly on his shoulders until his back was against the couch and lowered myself onto him, never once breaking the kiss. Yuki's lips started pushing back on mine as he wrapped his arms around my neck , the kiss heating up. I pushed my lips a little harder onto his and he did the same. I swept my tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance and when he didn't grant it I pushed my tongue past his lips gently, that's when he got the message and opened his mouth.

"Mm" he moaned almost inaudibly into the kiss when I began exploring his mouth. Yuki soon started moving his tongue against mine, one of his hands moved from my neck to tangle in my hair. Our tongues battled as ur mouths moved against each other.

"AH!" a startled squeak interrupted our heated make out session and I immediately jumped off the couch and off of Yuki, who stood as well. The person who'd walked in was Tohru who had a scarlet blush on her face.

"Sorry I didn't m-mean to interrupt!" she apologized.

"Its fine but Mrs. Honda, you can't tell anyone what you just saw." Yuki stated, flashing a now calm Tohru a serious look.

"Of course, your secret is safe with me!" she declared smiling. "Also, you guys make a cute couple." Then she walked out of the room. Yuki looked at me, a baffled expression on his perfect face.

"What just happened?" He asked, coaxing a small laugh and smile form me.

"I think we just got approval from one of your closest friends." My smile widened and Yuki's face lit up. We sat back down on the couch, Yuki cuddled into my side, and turned on the TV though I don't think he was really watching it. The look on his face made it clear that he was deep in thought.

YUKI'S POV

I couldn't help but smile when I realized what Haru was saying. Mrs. Honda walking in on us was exceedingly embarrassing but she didn't care at all! Innocent little Mrs. Honda walked in on me and Haru in the middle of a heated make out session but she **didn't care**. In fact she flat out told us that we make a cute couple. I have to think of some way to thank her. Oh wait!

"Hey Haru, you wanna go for a walk? I need to see something." I asked, receiving a quirked eyebrow and a puzzled glance from him in response. I rolled my eyes and tugged him outside, down the dirt path.

"So where are we going?" Haru asked.

"You'll see." I smirked as we turned the corner revealing my 'secret base'. The garden was small but not too small, flowers bloomed in the grass around it, there was a stump where I often find myself sitting, crying or lost in thought. Leeks, carrots, and last of all, strawberries which were now ripe and ready to pick grew in it.

"This is my 'secret base'." I exclaimed happily.

"'Secret base'?" Haru asked, casting a quisitive glance my way as I kneeled next to the garden to pick strawberries. This is how I'd thank Mrs. Honda, with strawberries.

"Yeah this is where I come to get away from everything; to escape my problems. It's also where I come to think. The only other person I've showed it to is Mrs. Honda." I confessed and he smiled at me. I finished picking the strawberries and stood and we started back toward the house. When we enter I walk straight into the kitchen with Haru in tow, looking for Mrs. Honda. Just as I thought she would be, she was starting on dinner.

"Mrs. Honda?" I asked, getting her attention and she spun around swiftly. Being in a room with only her and Haru made me feel a little awkward.

"Hey Yuki, Haru. Did you need something?" Tohru asked and I handed her the strawberries I'd picked.

"Here, I just picked these. You said you like strawberries, right?" I said smiling at her.

"Yes I did. Thank you Yuki." She beamed. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Haru.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom." I nodded, accepting the peck on the cheek from him. When I turned my attention back to Tohru she was blushing and playing with her fingers.

"Awww! I'm sorry it's just so cute!" she exclaimed sounding like one of those screaming fangirls from anime. Maybe it really didn't bother her.

"Mrs. Honda, it really doesn't bother you that we're both guys?" I asked curiously.

"Of course not! It's obvious that you two love each other. Actually, me, Hana, and Uo made a bet on how long it would take you two to figure it out. Plus I think yaoi is adorable!" She squealed the last part and my face brightened. Who knew innocent little Mrs. Honda was actually a raging yaoi fangirl all along? She really does accept us.

"I'm so glad you approve, after all, you are my best friend." I said smiling one of my rare real smiles at her, and she beamed.

"Of course Yuki! I'm your friend, I love you like your my own brother no matter what." She said, her sweet sentiment touching my heart. I wish I could hug her so badly!

"I would so hug you right now, if not for the curse." I laughed. Footsteps came from behind me; Haru was back.

"What's going on?" he asked, not having even the slightest clue what just happened.

"Oh nothing, just talking." I answered and grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers together. Tohru turned bright red, brought her hands to her mouth, and squealed, causing me to laugh and Haru's brow to furrow in confusion.

"I'm sorry I just can't hold it back anymore, you guys are just too adorable!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Um what happened while I was gone?" Haru asked cocking his head to the side and looking at me.

"It seems our 'innocent' little Tohru has been a raging yaoi fangirl all along." I said and me and Tohru doubled over laughing as Haru just stood there shocked.

"Hey wait, Yuki, did you just call me Tohru instead of Mrs. Honda?" Tohru asked, no longer giggling.

"I did, didn't I?" I thought aloud.

"Good. Brothers and sisters should be on a first name basis right?" Tohru winked and nudged me in the side with her elbow.

"Yeah I guess they should be." A genuinely happy smile spread across my face.

"I get the feeling I missed a lot." Haru stated, still dumbfounded as to what was going on.

"Well apparently Tohru approves of you." I gazed into Haru's grey eyes as a grin broke out on his face.

"I have to get back to dinner but um before I do…." Tohru blushed. Whatever she was going to say is going to have to do with me and Haru, I just know it.

"Could you kiss? I want to see just one time." She asked playing with her fingers. That was an unusual thing to ask for but I didn't mind showing off Haru. My amaranthine eyes met his grey ones, asking the question our lips didn't. Haru cupped my cheek with the hand that wasn't already interlaced with mine and slowly brought his lips to mine in a tender kiss, which we held for about ten seconds.

"Kya! So cute!" Tohru squealed. Haru and I were about to leave the kitchen when a thought occurred to me.

"Oh and Tohru, do you know where Shigure is?" I asked.

"He just walked out without a word." She replied. Where did that dog run off to without telling anyone…

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in forever but I've been kinda busy. I feel like this chapter sucked DX. Again much love to anyone who reads my amateur bullshit and thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5

**HARU'S POV**

It's been a week since me and Yuki started dating and everything is pretty much the same. Except that now when we are walking down the hallways we'll hold hands or flirt right in front of everyone. I want everyone to know that Yuki is mine and I'm his. Plus, anytime we do these things Tohru, Hana, and Uo will be nearby squealing. Even Momiji knows and supports us. Actually the only one who hasn't figure it out yet is Kyo.

There's only one thing that isn't perfect. That dumb dog still hasn't returned. He disappeared shortly after I went off on him without so much as a word. Personally, it doesn't bother me that anything could've happened to that dumbass by now. It really irks me how he knew everything Yuki was going through with Akito all those years without saying anything.

Me and Yuki were coming up on the house and there was a person waiting on the porch.

"Haru, is that Shigure?" Yuki asked looking up at me hopefully. Ever since Shigure disappeared him and Tohru had been really worried. I grabbed Yuki's hand and squinted at the porch as we continued towards the house.

"Only one way to find out." I said.

Sure enough once we reached the porch, there he was. He looked perfectly fine so obviously nothing bad happened to him. How disappointing. When we stepped onto the porch, he stopped in front of us and Yuki immediately started shooting questions at him.

"Where have you been? Are you okay? Why didn't you tell anyo-" Yuki started but was cut off.

"I went and bought another house." He stated simply.

"What but w-"

"Haru was right, everything he said to me was right. I'm so sorry Yuki. I bought another house and told Akito that Haru was moving in with me. The house is far enough away that he won't suspect anything. I'll continue to pay for this one as well, for you, Kyo, Tohru, **and **Haru." He said shocking us both.

"But why?" Shigure finally looked Yuki in the face, that same look of guilt written across his face.

"Because I know Haru will always protect you and keep you happy like I never did." He cast a weak smile my way to which I replied with a nod.

"Shigure….. I don't know what to say." Yuki said, utterly shocked. Shigure stepped forward, putting a hand on Yuki's shoulder. I'd never seen him look so serious before.

"It's the least I can do. My things have been moved and Haru's put in their place. I'll keep in touch." And with that he was gone. Me and Yuki just stood there completely, utterly shocked. After a moment Yuki turned turned toward me and laid his head against my chest, his arms pressed up against me as well and I wrapped my arms around him in return.

"So I guess I'm living with you now." I chuckled breaking the silence. Yuki lifted his head, beamed up at me and leaned up, pressing his lips against mine gently. We pulled away and I rested my forehead against his, staring into his eyes.

"He's right Yuki." I brought one hand up to cup his cheek, the other wrapped tightly around his waist. "I will always protect you." Tears formed in the corners of his beautiful eyes. You've really never been shown real love before have you? A tender smile graced my face before I covered his lips with mine. The kiss was gentle and slow, showing all of the love we felt for each other. Yuki's hands slid from my chest to wrap around my neck. I pulled away slowly meeting his eyes again, asking the question my lips didn't. Are you ready?

**YUKI'S POV**

Haru….he said he loves me, wants me, and now he said he'll always protect me. No one has ever shown me such love, and now here he is waiting for me to tell him that I'm ready. Of course I want to be intimate with him….but what if my body isn't good enough? What if when he sees the scars all over me he won't want me? Just because he says he wants me doesn't mean he won't decide otherwise.

Staring into those steely eyes of his I saw love, not lust or want, just pure love. So I bit my lip and nodded. Haru smiled his dazzling smile before his hands moved to my hips lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, burying my face into his neck, pressing soft kisses there as he walked up the stairs and into my bedroom.

Haru sat on the edge of my bed with me in his lap, my legs still wrapped around his waist. He brushed a stray bang away from my eyes, cupped my face, and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you Yuki." He whispered before he took my lips in a slow but passionate kiss. Haru lifted me up and placed me on my back on the bed, never once breaking the kiss. One of his hands trailed down to the hem of my shirt, slipping underneath it. His warm palm against my stomach alarmed me, all the doubts I'd had before rushing back into my mind. What if I'm not good enough? I grabbed his wrist and broke the kiss.

"Yuki, what's wrong? Do you want to stop?" Haru asked, looking into my eyes, his brow furrowed.

"No, I just….." I couldn't even finish the damn sentence, but Haru must have caught on because he smiled softly at me.

"Yuki, your beautiful just the way you are. Please, let me make love to you." Tears of joy formed in the corners of my eyes. No one had ever told me I was beautiful before. I brought my lips back to his as an answer as his hand moved back under my shirt, onto my stomach. Haru swept his tongue across my lips and I opened my mouth, granting him access. His tongue left no corner of my mouth untouched.

Haru pulled back and lifted my shirt off me along with his, discarding them beside the bed, revealing his toned torso and my pale one, littered with scars. I ran my hands along his arms and down his chest and stomach as he kissed my collarbone softly. Then he trailed kisses down my chest and stomach. When he reached the top of my pants he looked back at me, asking permission and I nodded.

Haru unbuttoned and unzipped my pants and pulled them off, again along with his, discarding them with the rest of our clothes. He crawled back up my body, returning his lips to mine while rubbing me through my boxers

"Mmm!" I moaned into the kiss and reached down, doing the same thing he was doing to me to him since I didn't want him to do all the work.

"Augh" He grunted in pleasure. I pulled off his boxers and wrapped my fingers around his length, pumping it as he did the same to me.

"God Y-yuki…." He groaned as I moaned "Nghhh!". That was enough, I needed him like my life depended on it.

"H-haru stop." Haru did as I asked and looked back into my eyes.

"Please, I n-need you." I moaned.

"Are you sure?" he asked cupping my face in his hands to which I simply nodded. Haru smiled and brought three fingers to my mouth which I gladly took, swirling my tongue around them and coating them with saliva.

"This might be a little uncomfortable." Haru said before he took them from my mouth and slipped one into my entrance. It was extremely uncomfortable but I was just thankful that I was actually being prepared. Haru moved his finger in and out in small thrusts, then added a second finger, then a third. By then I was moaning and pushing back on his fingers.

"Haru, I'm r-ready." I gasped as Haru removed his fingers and positioned his member at my entrance, his face hovering above mine, his grey eyes still shining with nothing other than love.

"You won't be able to take it back once I enter you. I'll ask you one more time. Are you sure?" Haru asked again and I nodded. The second he started pushing in I felt a slight amount of pain but then he pushed in all the way.

"Ah!" I whimpered in pain, tears falling from my purple eyes. Haru kissed them away and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I had to admit, it was quite painful but it was still nothing compared to what Akito did to me. After a minute the pain subsided, being replaced by immense pleasure.

"Ok-kay." I told him, signaling for him to move. Haru pulled out till just the head of his hard member was inside me and then slowly pushed back in.

"Mm…" I moaned quietly and Haru thrust into me again at the same pace. He lowered himself so our torsos touched, leaving no gap between us. I buried my hands in his two-toned hair and brought his lips to mine as he continued to thrust. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt, I felt like I was a part of Haru.

"H-Haru! Right there!" I yelled against his lips when he hit my prostate. Haru quickly shifted his positon so he hit it with every thrust.

"Fuck Y-Yuki!" Haru groaned as he thrust, burying his face in my neck, kissing the skin there lovingly. I'd never imagined this could actually feel good. When Akito touched me I felt dirty, worthless, unlovable, but now, with Haru inside me, handling me with such care, I feel something I thought I'd never get to feel…. I feel loved, wanted, like my life actually has meaning.

"D-deeper." I mumbled wanting to feel more of him. Haru's lips moved to my jawline.

"What?" He asked obviously not hearing what I said. I pulled him forward with my legs around his waist, trying to make him do what I wanted.

"P-please, I want you….to go d-deeper." I moaned in his ear and he immediately obliged as I met his thrusts with my own, our bodies moving in sync and Haru reconnected our lips.

Beads of sweat rolled down Haru's forehead, mixing with the sweat rolling down my own face as our lips stayed connected, our tongues caressing each other, and our bodies moving against each other. I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as if I were about to jump from the peak of a tall mountain, something I'd never felt before.

"H-Haru, nghhh! I feel ah w-weird." I managed to breath against his lips.

"Just let augh g-go." He whispered back and one of his hands wrapped around my length, pumping in time to his thrusts. I felt like something was coiling in my stomach, ready to explode at any moment and that's exactly what happened. Haru hit my prostate one last time and that coil erupted like a volcano, I jumped from that mountaintop, and my vision went white as I climaxed all over my stomach and Haru's hand, screaming my lover's name.

"Haru!" I screamed. That was the first time I'd ever climaxed. I felt my muscles tighten around him and he thrust one more time before spilling his seed deep within me. He pulled out, collapsing next to me, panting. After he caught his breath he pulled me against his chest.

"I love you Haru." I said sleepily, worn out from our 'activities'.

"I love you too Yuki." Was the last thing I heard before I fell into a peaceful sleep, something I hadn't done in many years.

**So what did you think? This was my second lemon scene. Much love to everyone who reads my amateur bullshit, thanks!**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys, it's me AnimeGirl123456. Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long (because, no, it's not finished) but I've been busy with my friends and my new girlfriend. I promise to update as soon as possible; in fact I'm working on chapter 6 right now. That's about it so yeah, thanks for reading and I'll update soon.

Much Love to Everyone Who Reads my Amateur Bullshit,

AnimeGirl123456


	7. Chapter 7

CH.6

YUKI'S POV

My life was perfect. Instead of nightmares, I had dreams and instead of being constantly miserable, I'm actually **happy**. It's all because of Haru who has been taking care of me. Sometimes I still doubted myself but that's why Haru made it a point to tell me how beautiful and how much he loves me every day.

I stood in the hallway, my back against the lockers, waiting for Haru. Soon enough I saw his figure ambling towards me. Haru stopped in front of me, pressing a hand against the lockers beside me, and leaning in to peck me on the lips. The hallways weren't even close to being empty and Motoko and the rest of my dumb fan club were watching but I didn't really care. I loved Haru and I wasn't going to hide it.

"Oh my god!" I heard from beside us and broke the kiss to look over without moving away from Haru. Tohru, Uo, Hana, and Kyo had turned the corner. The voice was Kyo's; the only person who hadn't caught on.

"You damn rat, are you fucking Haru?!" Kyo asked looking wide-eyed at us. I laughed and stood straight, intertwining my fingers with Haru's.

"Took you long enough. Everyone else has known for weeks." I smirked at the clueless and now flushed cat.

"Whatever." He mumbled and walked off, probably to go sulk on a roof somewhere.

Haru and I walked along the sidewalk on our way home, fingers intertwined, and I couldn't help but shiver due to a chilly breeze.

"Are you cold?" Haru asked me, furrowing his eyebrows in worry but before I could even answer he took off his trench coat and put it around my shoulders, pulling me into his side afterward. I looked into his grey eyes smiling.

"Thank you. I love you Haru." I told him smiling sweetly.

"I love you too Yuki." Haru said and started to lean in for a kiss before being interrupted by a voice I knew all too well. The one that gave me shivers and haunted my nightmares.

"Oh what have we here? The rat and the ox exchanging I love you's? Seems as though someone has forgotten their place."

_**Akito**_

**Hello guys! I know it's been forever and I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I had to send in my tablet to get a new one because mine broke and all my writing was on it so I just kind of added onto what I already had typed for this chapter off the top of my mind. Sorry if it sucks . Again sorry for taking so long to update. Could you ever forgive me? XC**


End file.
